Clintasha Prompts
by Luvya2103
Summary: A collection of one-shots that are based of domestic/romantic au prompts that are adjusted for our favourite couple, Clint and Natasha. Clintasha oneshots, rating may change
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I had this idea a couple of weeks ago whilst I was browsing Tumblr, a collection of oneshots that are based of domestic/romantic au prompts. I think Clintasha are so cute so I'm sorry if I haven't been updating my other stories but these prompts are quick and easy and so much fun!

If you have any ideas for prompts you'd like me to write about, either review or PM and I'll have a look, I can't promise I'll write every one as I already have a list I'm working through but I can try!

Please R&R!

* * *

Natasha was not having a good day.

Fury had woken her up at some godforsaken hour to come in and go over the mission report she'd handed in yesterday and grudgingly she'd accepted the inevitable and gone to base. After 4 gruelling hours of both a torturous meeting with Fury and then the freaking Council, all the while thinking how much she missed Clint being his usual annoying piece of shit, a fact she'd never admit out loud.

Said annoying partner was on an in-and-out mission in Croatia and was due to get back this afternoon to her joy. He'd been gone for a couple of days and already their apartment felt cold without him. Tony had offered for her to stay at his tower for a while after subtly observing that she wasn't sleeping well but she brushed him off.

After finally arriving home, she slowly shrugged off her thick coat and hung it up by the door, slipping of her boots and putting them on their little shoe rack. She padded across the carpet to the kitchen and put the kettle on, grabbing a mug before hesitating and grabbing another one, just in case. She knew that Clint liked a hot drink when he came back from missions, he said it helped clear his head.

She hummed quietly to herself as she darted around the kitchen, grabbing the coffee beans that Tony had given them as a ridiculously expensive Christmas gift, not that the two assassins objected. In fact, Clint had nearly cried, at the expense of Natasha paying him out about it for nearly a full week.

As she went around the corner to turn the heating up on the console on the wall, she overestimated her turn and stubbed her toe on the corner of the wall.

'Shit!'

'Tash?'

She looked over at the couch in their small living room area and saw Clint, shirtless with gauze wrapped around his stomach and his face sporting a rather large black bruise. She winced at her tender foot and Clint slid off the couch and came to stand next to her.

'You ok?'

'Yeah just stubbed my toe.'

He frowned, 'You never just accidently hurt yourself.'

She avoided his eye contact and his shoulders slumped in realisation, 'You haven't been sleeping, have you?' She didn't answer him and was caught by surprise when he swooped her up in his arms, squealing in surprise.

'Clint! Put me down and stop being dramatic!'

'Oh my darling! You could've broken your foot! I need to examine it!'

'I need to check out that wound of yours.'

'Psh, nah.'

He laid her down on the couch and she look up at him, amusedly watching him fuss over here as he placed her feet on his lap and proceeded to give her a foot massage.

She moaned and closed her eyes, having not felt this relaxed and at ease since he last saw her. She never knew why but it was only when Clint was around that she felt she could put her guard down and her stress levels decreased.

She rolled her head to the side and looked down at him, 'You ok?'

He stopped massaging her feet, to which Natasha had forgotten all about the pain and pressed his body down onto her, resting his chin on her chest, looking up at her with tired but happy eyes, 'I am now that I'm here with you.'

She smiled and ran a slow hand through his dirty hair, 'You're so corny.'

'But you love it.' He grinned up at her as he tucked one of her stray curls behind her ear.

'Yeah I do,' She paused, content in just feeling Clint next to her, knowing he was ok, 'I'm glad you're home.'

He moved up her body and kissed her softly, 'Me too.'

She scrunched her nose as they pulled away from each other, 'You need a bath.'

He shrugged his shoulders, 'Inevitably yes. Want to join?'

She raised an amused eyebrow, 'Only if you let me get ice on that bruise and redress that wound.'

He pressed his lips to her forehead, 'Deal.'

* * *

A/N: And that's that! Please R&R, I love hearing back from you guys it's really lovely!

I'll update as soon as I can!

C xx


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Twice in one (Australian) day! Here you go! As mentioned last chapter, if you have any prompts you'd like me to write, send them to me and I'll see what I can do :)

Please R & R!

* * *

Clint was lying in bed, having had just come home from a solo mission and was waiting for Natasha to return home. He'd heard all about their little get together with the other Avengers and knew of Natasha's plan to try and outdrink some of the heavyweights in the team, looking for a challenge.

His whole body ached and he groaned as he rolled over to pick up his phone from their bedside table. His hair was still damp from the torturous shower that had painfully revealed all his cuts and bruises as they stung tenderly.

 _Babe, I'll be home soon x_

He raised a surprised eyebrow, babe? Since when did Tash start calling him pet names? Not that he objected but in all the time he'd known her, he'd never one heard her call someone an affectionate nickname. Sure, she gave everyone mocking nicknames like Bird Boy or Iron Ass, but babe?

Interesting, he thought to himself. Maybe tonight went not exactly as she had planned.

He heard the front door swing open and swing shut and he prepared himself for whatever form or shape she was in.

To his surprise, she came through the door, looking thoroughly put together.

She then noticed that he was in their bed and smiled softly at him, promptly stripping off her dress without a care in the world as he watched on amusedly. Natasha was a stickler for clean clothes in the bed only so to his surprise and true to her word, she went into the bathroom with a fresh pair of pajamas which turned out to be just one of his large tops. She emerged clean faced and teeth cleaned and he rose an eyebrow as he watched her flop onto the bed and crawl up his body until her head was nestled in the crook of his neck.

They were silent for a moment and she placed a gentle kiss on his neck, a silent acknowledge of _Hi, I'm glad you're ok and I missed you_. It was an unspoken rule that they check in with each other after they returned home from missions, and the fact that he hadn't spoken yet meant that his injuries were minor and were dealt with.

He couldn't hold it in any longer and wondered aloud, 'Babe?'

He could feel her burrow her head into his chest and groan before he heard he whisper threateningly, 'I could beat the shit out of you.'

He chuckled and curled his arms around her, securing her tightly against his body, settling them both in for the night.

'I know.'

* * *

A/N: Sorry it was short!

Please R & R!

Thanks for reading

C xx


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I've tried to get this out as quick as I could!

Please R&R!

* * *

'Clint?'

He poked his head into the doorway of the bathroom, 'Yeah?'

She pouted her lips and tilted her head, 'Do you want join me?' She was currently lounging in their bath, the only piece of furniture in their apartment (beside their expensive mattress and their super comfortable couch) that they felt that it needed to be grand. So they'd gone furniture shopping and finally selected a large tub that could fit both of them comfortably. It was an indulgence that they both enjoyed immensely.

He went to object that he had to finish their report and then was going to have a gaming session with Tony but one look at her naked body made him rethink his priorities and he swiftly undressed and slid into the bath, entwining his legs with hers and they faced each other.

They were both silent for a moment as they let the hot water sooth their muscles and Clint played lazily with the bubbles . He silently sat up and reached over the edge to grab the small bucket that sat there. He filled it halfway then motioned for Natasha to tip her head back and she obliged, letting Clint pour the water through her hair. She started to tell him about her day, about the new recruits that Phil had to put up with and the obnoxious asshole who tried to cop a feel before she broke his finger. He chuckled at that and muttered, 'That's my girl', and continued to lather her hair with shampoo and conditioner as they spoke about what the next week had in store for them.

'Your turn.'

As she started to wash his hair for him and lather it with shampoo, he scooped up a handful of bubbles and situate them around his mouth before he sat up and looked her before putting on a voice, 'Have you been good this year my dear girl?'

She gave him a deadpanned look before splashing his face.

He was still for a moment before he swiftly grabbed the pail and dumped a bucket of water on her head. She laughed and pushed forward, tackling him backwards and grabbing as many bubbles as she could and putting them on his head. They both laughed as the water started to splash over the edge and finally settled down when Natasha was laying on top of Clint, both of them out of breath from laughing too hard.

He wiped her wet hair out of her face and kissed her passionately, pulling back to see her smirking with an evil look on her face.

'I've been a very good girl.'

'Debatable, not after last night's adventurous-' She didn't let him finished that sentence as she dunked his head underwater.

* * *

A/N: And that's that! Sorry it's so short, the next one I'm working on is a bit longer and one of the other Avengers is going to appear.

Please R&R!

C xx


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry about the long time between updates, life sometimes gets in the way sometimes so I'll try my best to keep updating. I really liked this one, although it wasn't centred around Clintasha, and although I know a lot of people support Stucky but at this point in MCU, they don't know he is still alive.

Please R&R and enjoy!

* * *

'So.'

'So.'

Steve was in an uncomfortable position.

He hadn't been on a date, ever. He was supposed to go on with Peggy and go dancing, but obviously, fate was not on his side and he never had the chance. And now, he had found himself asking his 'neighbour' Sharon Carter who, by chance, happened to be Peggy's niece-of-sorts.

He'd invited her out to Cony Island and after having walked around, purchased some cotton candy and reminisced of what it used to be like in the early 1900's, they'd found themselves at the Ferris wheel with two tickets and were now halfway up, looking at the sun set and the carnival lights come to life.

He didn't know what to talk about, how to talk, how to act. This whole new age was something he still wasn't accustomed to. He was just glad that she knew how uncomfortable he was and had decided to take the first step.

'How is your and Colonel Wilson's search for your friend going?'

'Bucky? We're getting there, it's just hard trying to find a guy who doesn't want to be found.'

She was silent for a moment before she reached over and grabbed his hand between her own to show her support, 'He must mean a lot to you.'

He hesitated, reminiscing all the wonderful moments he and his best friend had had together. Bucky was one of very few people who believe in him pre-serum and he could never be thankful enough for that. So Steve put in all his effort into finding his lost friend, like he would've done for him.

'He's…something else.'

Steve looked over at Sharon, noticing all the features that reminded him of Peggy and how similar they were. Just as he was about to ask her about her involvement with SHIELD, he heard a shout from another couple on the ride.

'JUST KISS HER!'

'GET A ROOOM ALREADY!'

Steve's head shot up, instantly recognising the voice as two of his teammates. He spun around wildly, trying to spot where the voices was coming from and it wasn't long until he spotted them, the one and only Clint Barton, holding a pair of binoculars and a box of popcorn with an arm slung around the shoulders of his partner, who also had a pair of binoculars. She waved at him with an amused look and Steve felt a blush crawl up his neck and his cheeks were inflamed.

Sharon giggled next to him and used her hand to turn his chin to face her, 'Don't mind them, just think it's you and me.'

Obviously that was not going to work.

Even after they tried to continue the conversation, Barton had deftly swung along all the cables and poles until he swung right in front of Cap, and started to mime like he was rowing a boat, 'There you see her,'

'Oh god no.'

'-Sitting there across the way,' Clint played up the accent and Natasha climbed up to sit beside him.

'Please stop.' Steve dropped his head into his hands.

It was only the week previously that the Avengers had had a Disney marathon and as it happens, The Little Mermaid was one of the ones they had watched.

'She don't got a lot to say, but there's something about her.'

'He ain't gonna kiss the girl.' Steve picked up the stick from their cotton candy and threw it hard at Clint who ducked whilst he cackled to himself.

Just as bad as her partner, Natasha had decided to grace them with her presence and started to throw popcorn at the couple and shouting, 'Come on Grandpa, get your moves on!'

Steve at this point was bright red and although Sharon was amused at the current situation, she suddenly spoke up.

'Will you leave us alone if he does?'

The two partners nodded together excitedly, currently both hanging by their knees upside down a couple of metres in front of them, paying no attention to the Ferris wheel console controlling who was shouting at the pair of them from the bottom.

Sharon then turned to face Steve with a confident expression on her face, Steve looking right back at her with a confused expression.

'I'm so sorry about those two they're obnoxious assholes and-' Before he could continue on about how he was a proper gentleman and didn't want to push her into anything she didn't want her to do, she pushed herself forward and pressed her lips gently onto his, the two obnoxious assholes in question whooping as they swung away from the pair as they hastily got off the ride in a parkour style.

'The girl got moves!'

'Smell ya later Capsicle!'

Steve was shocked as Sharon pulled away from him, both of them still holding each other's steady gaze. He opened and closed his mouth, not sure what to say and she laughed, reaching forward with her thumb to wipe the small sliver of lipstick from his lip.

'Well how about that, I've stunned the great Captain America.'

'Yeah you have.' He grinned at her, successfully gotten over his nervousness and cupped her face in his hands and continued their make out.

* * *

A/N: So that's that! Hope you enjoyed it!

Please review it really makes my day!

C xx


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: And we're back, with another Avenger being introduced to the oneshots! I got a lot of positive feedback about the last one thank you so much to everyone who went out of their way to tell me what they thought!

Please R&R!

* * *

'Come on Bruce he's not that bad!' Clint had invited Bruce around for a cup of tea, having had noticed that the guy seemed a bit lonely and isolated in the lab. He also knew that Nat had brought some tea back with her from overseas from her last mission and as always, Bruce and her had a taste-testing every now and again of their shared passion for tea.

'He's the biggest pain in the ass out of the lot of you!'

'He's letting you live at his house!'

'Whatever-'

They both drew short as they rounded the hallway corner to see the assassin's apartment door swung right about. Clint raised his eyebrows at the amusing sight in front of him.

Natasha was currently zooming around the kitchen in her fluffy pink socks, giggling to herself as she spun around the slippery floor. He tilted his head as he looked at the normally publically reserved woman that rarely showed any major emotion, although she probably had no clue that she was currently being spied on. It was a rare moment to see the assassin so at ease and unaware of her surroundings and Clint slyly got his phone out and snapped a few pictures to use as blackmail later.

Bruce was slightly in shock at the sight of one of the most fearsome and terrifying people he knew giggling to themselves as they skated around on the clearly newly waxed floors.

'Hem hem.' Clint cleared his throat and Natasha skidded to a halt right in the doorway, shocked at the sight of her two team mates at the door.

She was blushing lightly as she composed herself and wiped some non-existent dirt off of her pants before stepping forward and greeting the men. Clint looked at her with an amused expression as he watched her return to her normal persona.

'Hello Bruce, it's nice to see you. I got some of that herbal tea from Southern China that you like.'

He raised an eyebrow at her, 'Well thanks.'

Natasha flitted her eyes awkwardly before turning to the kitchen and proceeding to make the tea for them both. Clint nonchalantly walked by her, whistling innocently and she reached out to smack him on the head but he ducked at the last second. Bruce silently hung his jacket on the coat rack and followed Natasha into the kitchen where she'd laid out all her overseas purchases and they quickly began discussing all the varieties.

An hour or so later after Bruce had left with a small bag of tea leaves, Clint silently snuck back in the kitchen, popping his head around the corner to see Natasha humming to herself and every now and again twirling around on the slippery floors. Clint grinned and slid his boots off and grabbing his phone out of his pocket and selected an upbeat track.

'Well look at you.' She swivelled to face him as he stood resting his shoulders on the doorway, a small smile filling her face.

'Mrs Armstrong came today.' She gracefully gave him a twirl and glanced back at him, throwing a cheeky smile over her shoulder.

'I saw.'

He put his phone down on the table and held a hand out to her, 'May I?'

She grinned and stepped towards him, 'You may.'

The next hour was filled with the two of them dancing around their kitchen and living room area, sliding in their socks, having competitions of how many turns they could do, which of course Natasha won. After having his ass whipped, he decided to move to the living room area and test out the slightly larger space, and realised that only made his falling over more majestically horrible. It had become a sort of tradition for the two of them to take advantage of waxed floors and Clint just especially loved the small carefree smile that filled her face when she watched him fall on his ass a countless amount of times. It was worth the bruises.

* * *

A/N: And that's that! Hope you enjoyed it!

Please R&R!

C xx


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hellloooo my lovelies, I know I know, it's been forever, I've just been super busy with uni and work and all that jazz it's just been hectic! Anyways, I should be on track now, I've got nearly 3 chapters ready so please R&R and if you have any prompts that you think I should do, just send them my way and I'll be onto it soon!

Hope you enjoy! Please R&R!

* * *

It had all started in the summer of 2012.

After the battle of New York, the two assassins had come to the mutual agreement that trying to pay two apartments rent when they often stayed over at Natasha's anyway was stupid and they quickly and efficiently moved in together and turned it into their apartment, and things were going smoothly. Until the battle begun.

Natasha, being from Russia, had an aptitude of hating the cold and detested the winter time in New York. This led to the apartment's thermostat to be turned way up so she could feel remotely normal. Whilst she could sort of stand the cold on missions as her body had been programmed that way, she felt safe in the comfort of their home that she could relax a little bit and warmth helped relieve tension from her body.

Clint, on the other hand, couldn't give a shit whether it was hot or cold and instead had an aptitude for pissing people off. He'd noticed one day after she'd returned from her morning jog that she had about five layers on and, even after having removed most of those layers, she silently snuck over to the thermostat and turned it up a notch. He raised an eyebrow at this and devised a small plan.

The following day, she opened their apartment in the morning and her body froze at the coldness of the room. To normal people, most wouldn't have noticed much of a difference but she noticed it straight away. Her eyes narrowed and she marched across to the thermostat and twirled the knob until it reached her ideal temperature. She walked past Clint on the way to their bedroom and gave him the biggest greasy as he looked away innocently drinking his coffee.

Over the next few days, every time Natasha would leave the apartment, she would return to find the apartment freezing cold and it finally got to the stage where she was starting to get really pissed.

'That's it.' She dropped her bag by the door and hung up her coat before storming towards their bedroom, hearing the shower running, and started to strip all her layers off.

Clint had heard her open the door to their bathroom and starting to hum to himself, and he could almost feel the fume coming off of her.

'You're a little shit you know that.'

He turned his body around lazily and grinned at her, amused to see her stripping down with a frown on her face.

'Welcome home honey, how was work?'

'Don't you honey me,' She slid the glass door open and slipped into the shower to stand next to him and pushed him out of the way to stand under the scolding hot water, 'You touch that thermostat one more time and you're on the couch for a month.'

'Yes dear.'

'That's it.' She jumped on his back, her legs wrapping around his waist and pulling him into an impossible headlock. She leaned her face down to his ear, 'I'm freaking cold all the time and you're doing it on purpose to make me mad.'

'Because?'

'Because you think I'm hot when I'm angry.'

'Preach it.'

She climbed off him and smacked his head hard, making him yelp.

'Ow!'

'I'm hot all the time, except oh wait, when I come home to a cold apartment.'

'Fine, I'm a douche, I know.'

Natasha let out a deep breath as they stood chest to chest, the hot water streaming onto both of them as they stared each other down, 'Now that that is done-' She cut herself off and launched herself at him, kissing him passionately as he hoisted her up.

He chuckled and murmured against her lips, 'If you're cold I can think of other ways to warm you up.'

'Shut up and kiss me Barton.'

'Yes ma'am.'

* * *

A/N: And that's that! Please feel free to send me a review or a PM if you me to do a specific prompt cause I would love to hear from you!

Also, in about a month I will be travelling to NYC (SQUEAL) and am looking for places to visit, shows I need to see, shops I need to shop, etc etc, you get my drift. As an Australian I have no idea about much so amny advice would be great :))

Please R&R and I'll update quicker ;)

C xx


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: And we're back! Now that things have cleared up I'm going to try and posted things more regularly but things take time and I unfortunately have some other neglected stories, especially Clintasha ones that I need to get to, but enjoy!

Please R&R!

* * *

'Heyyyy there babycakes, how's my favourite girl doing?'

'What do you want?'

It was 5.00pm on a Sunday afternoon and Natasha was currently enjoying her peace and quiet whilst she drank her tea and read her book, until her obnoxious partner entered the room and plopped himself down beside her on the couch.

With a sigh, Natasha slid her bookmark on her page and placed her book on the table before turning to face Clint who, at this point in time, had the guilty/scared look on his face that appeared whenever he'd done something wrong and knew she'd be mad about it.

Clint sent her a fake smile and she raised an intimidating eyebrow at him and he started to squirm.

'Do you want some wine? You might want some-'

'Spill it Barton what have you done?'

Clint took and deep breath and jumped off the couch to perch on the armrest, looking clearly uncomfortable as he cleared his throat, 'Well, so, um you know how you lent me Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone? So yeah, I may have gotten hooked on it and this lovely afternoon I may or may not have decided to take a bath and whilst I was reading it in said bath I may or may not have dropped it and ruined it.' Clint flinched and snapped his hands up to protect his head.

Natasha froze, her eyes narrowing impossibly further, 'You what?'

Clint scrambled away and stood in the doorway, nervously looking over at her, 'I dropped your signed Harry Potter book in the bathtub.'

She took a single second to comprehend what he'd done and suddenly, she lunged off the coach to chase her already in-flight partner in a rage, 'CLINTON I WILL KILL YOU!'

His high-pitched screech echoed throughout their apartment as he scrambled away from his thoroughly pissed off partner, shouting over his shoulder in an attempt to save his ass, 'I LOVE YOU!'

'I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS!'

She angrily rounded the corner into their bedroom and came to a standstill, eyes darting around the room looking for her partner, finally coming to look above their bed where their large air conditioning vent door was slightly out of place, like it'd been closed in a rush. She smiled evilly and quickly stood up on the bed and unlatched the hinge. As she did so, Clint came tumbling out of the vent with a large crash, and in doing so, broke the bed in half.

Natasha growled in rage and tackled her boyfriend with a fierce rage. The remnants of the bed creaked and groaned as the two of them tumbled amongst the mess they had started to make of their bedroom. He rolled over defensively but Natasha was too quick as she grabbed one of their pillows and starting beating him with it.

'I can't believe you did that!'

He held his hands up as he tried to block her playful yet angry hits, 'I'm sorry babe, honestly!'

'A signed copy!'

'I know!'

'By JK Rowling!'

'I know!'

She angrily threw his pillow at the nearest wall before rolling over on top of him until she was straddling his hips and put her hands either side of his face so they were staring eye to eye.

'So, what are you going to do about it?'

'Get you a new copy?'

She cocked her head and he squealed, 'I meant a signed copy!'

'That's right, and who broke the bed?'

'I did.'

'Mhm, and who wears the pants in this place?'

'You do, most times.'

'Most times?' Her head twitched humorously.

He gulped, 'All the time.'

'That's right, now,' She rolled off of him and stood up graciously, surveying the damage they made of their room, 'We're going to need a new bed.'

Clint blew out a relief-filled breath, letting his head drop back onto the broken head board, 'Wouldn't be the first time.'

She grabbed the pillow she'd thrown at the wall at his head as she left the room, a smile slowly starting to creep onto her face.

* * *

A/N: And that's that!

Please R&R

C xx


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: And we're back!

So I have a favour to ask, in a couple of weeks, I am lucky enough to travel to NYC (AHHHH) and will be spending a bit of time there with family and was wondering if any of you had suggestions for what I could do there and any shops (I do love vintage shops or thrift shops) that I should go to (mind you, as an Australian, I'm sure there's a lot of American brands I should have a look at). If you could review or PM me that would be fantastic as I know I can just wonder the streets and what not but I'd really rather know where to go so I don't waste time, thanks :)

Please R&R and I'll try my best to update before I leave!

* * *

Clint Barton didn't realise he'd fallen in love with Natasha Romanoff until that fateful day in Fury's office.

They'd just returned from a particularly rocky mission, which they had narrowly completed but not without the cost of accidently blowing up part of a government building, which said building had been housing a major network of drug trafficking. Fury was pacing his office whilst he shouted angrily on his Bluetooth speaker with some of the Council members about the consequences his two finest agents would have to face for their actions. But Clint couldn't care less about that, his body was aching and exhausted and he found himself quietly observing his partner who sat perfectly still in her chair beside him as they waited for Fury to finish his phone call.

She sat with her back straight, a clear sign that she was way more injured than she was letting on and was making an effort to appear strong and intimidating, even though Clint was pretty sure she'd cracked a few ribs and that her knee needed ice, as well as a couple of minor stitches on the gashes across her back. Her leather catsuit had held together well considering it survived a close-range explosion, although it was cut in many places and he could see the wounds that she'd developed throughout the mission and made a mental note to check over them later. But somehow, even though the pair of them were covered in dirt, soot and blood that was not all their own, to him she still looked so beautiful.

He cocked his head as he looked over her; the way her tangled red hair was curling at the nape of her neck, just begging him to run his hands through it. The way she was biting her full, red bottom lip as she impatiently watched Fury shouting into his phone, her hands fidgeting unnoticeably with her Widow's Bites. He smirked as she hesitantly moved her leg to cross it over her other one, wincing almost undetectably as her knee sent a spasm of pain up her leg but she sighed as the relief of having weight off her bad knee made her eyes close and she took a depth breath.

He knew that most men thought she was beautiful, sexy and altogether a vixen of many men's finest dreams, but to him she was Nat. She was like a complex puzzle that when he found himself in her presence, she captured the attention of the room and he never wanted to let her go. Recently, the two of them had gotten closer and every time they went undercover as a married couple, he couldn't help but notice how well they fit together. They moved in sync and he had to physically restrain himself from letting his fingers run along the bare skin of her backless dresses. But it wasn't even just that she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever had the pleasure of becoming acquainted with, but he also found her to be so intriguing. Whilst on missions, she'd simply adapt for her targets and what they found to be attractive, but he'd seen the real her and how playful she could be and it made him yearn to learn more about her. This gorgeous woman he'd grown to love and cherish as his friend had him thinking of relationships and where he could see the two of them in the future.

 _Holy Shit! I'm in love with her!_

His eyes widened in realisation and he exclaimed in realisation, 'Holy shit.'

Fury ceased his conversation as he looked over at his agent, 'What is it Barton?'

'Ahh,' Clint realised he'd spoken out loud and saw that both his partner and his boss were looking at him expectedly, 'Ah well, um I forget to umm feed the neighbourhood cat but um I'm sure it'll be fine.' He gave what he thought would be a convincing and reassuring smile but Fury just rolled his eyes at him and continued with his conversation. He looked at Natasha and she raised a disbelieving eyebrow at him and he shrugged his shoulders.

'Alright that's it I've had enough of this stupid conversation, I'll get back to you.' Fury angrily ended the call and turned back to his two agents and placed both of hands on the desk in front of him, leaning over and looking down at them with his one good eye.

'Look, you two are in some shit but I'll get you out of it as long as you two keep a low profile for a while, you got it?' They both nodded, 'You're dismissed, get out of here.'

Clint got up out of his seat and rolled his aching shoulders and looked over at his partner who took a deep breath before standing unsteadily on her good leg. He frowned but silently followed her subtle hobbling out of the room, knowing that if he tried to help her she would get angry for him making her look weak.

As they slowly made their way down the nearly empty corridor, he rolled his eyes before swinging one of his arms over her shoulders and grabbed one of her hands and wrapped it around his waist.

She frowned at him and hissed, 'What are you doing?'

He pulled her towards him and pretended to limp down the hallway, carefully masking that he was practically carrying her whereas to passer-by's, it would look like she was assisting him.

He grinned down at her, 'Helping my partner out who is clearly injured more than she lets on.'

Natasha sighed, too tired to argue back but reluctantly let Clint take on more of her body weight and blew out an uneasy breath as she felt the weight being taken off of her injured knee.

They wove through the empty corridors, seeing as it was almost midnight and they soon reached their shared common area and Clint kicked their door open with his foot, glancing either side of the corridor before scooping her up in his arms and walking into their room.

She was quiet as he walked her into their shared bathroom and tentatively stood her gently onto her feet.

'Suit off.' On another day, she would've snapped at him to get out and would've attempted to take care of herself but was too tired to argue and her tired fingers reached up to her front zipper and slipped in down. He realised that her shoulder was bruised and she was having trouble getting her suit off and gently reached his hands to her collar and helped her slowly remove it, being mindful of her injuries until she stood there in her modest black underwear set and took her cat suit and put it at their door where an attendant would take it in for repairs.

He made his way back into the bathroom and found her running her shower, needing to rinse out all the dirt from her hair and off her body before they attempted to clean her wounds.

She hissed as the lukewarm water hit her battered skin and he too stripped off his archers vest and various other layers of protective clothing until he stood in just his underwear and dropped his clothes at the door, before moving back to the bathroom and slipped into the shower beside her.

Neither of them spoke but he noticed her sluggish moments and slowly took the sponge from her and placed his hands on her shoulders to turn her around. Her back came into view and he gasped, it was much worse than he thought.

'Jesus Tash.'

He gently rubbed the sponge over her back and she flinched, grabbing the wall in front of her.

'Sorry.'

She gritted her teeth, 'It's fine.'

He quickly finished cleaning the dirt off of her body and reached for the shampoo and conditioner and made quick work of rinsing it through her hair, knowing that she hated to have dirty hair after a mission. She slowly got out of the shower, cautiously hobbling to the sink where the medical kit was stored, and he scrubbed himself clean quickly and washed his hair. She placed her hands on the counter to give Clint access to the wounds on her back, not caring about the wet mess she'd made as she tiredly let her head drop forward. He grabbed his towel off the rack and rinsed himself off, noticing all the purple bruises that had started to show on his body before quickly wrapping the towel around his waist and approaching her.

They were both silent as he cleansed the wounds and wordlessly handed her a bottle of vodka to swig from as he stitched up some of the bigger wounds. As he finished up the last bandage on her lower back, she lifted her head up to look at him through the mirror.

'Thank you Clint.'

'No worries.' He murmured quietly in response and grabbed her towel off the rack and gently scrunched her shoulder-length hair up and drying it quickly before wrapping the towel around her shoulders. He scooped her slowly up in his arms and padded out of the bathroom and into her room and moved the blanket back and made to put her down on her bed but she protested, 'I need pajamas, could you get some ice?'

He smiled and headed into their small living room area and opened their freezer and grabbed one of their 'S.H.I.E.L.D medically enhanced overnight ice packs', and returned back into her room just as she was bringing a loose t-shirt over her head and turned to face him.

He smiled at her and raised an eyebrow, 'Is that my shirt?'

She shrugged her shoulders, lifting one eyebrow, 'Maybe.'

He chuckled as he approached her and helped her sit before grabbing her slender legs and placing them on the bed. He felt her eyes on him as he made quick work of wrapping her knee in bandages and then wrapping the ice pack on top so it wouldn't fall off in her sleep.

He slid his hand comfortingly down her leg and looked back up at her, 'There. You ok?'

Her nodded her head wordlessly and slid her feet under the covers, 'Just exhausted.'

'I feel ya.' He yawned as he stood and stretched his shoulders as he made his way to the doorway, but was stopped when he heard her melodic voice waft to him, 'Clint?'

'Hmm?'

She seemed to hesitate for a moment as if conducting an internal argument before blurting out, 'Would you stay? For tonight? I don't know what it is but I sleep better with you here.'

He smiled, 'Sure thing, just let me turn all the lights off.' He left her room quickly and made his way into each room and turned the lights off and slipped quickly into his room and put some loose grey tracksuit pants on and made his way back to Natasha's room where she'd snuggled down under the cover, looking at him sleepily as he entered back in and closed the door.

A comfortable silence came over the two as he padded back to her bed and lifted the covers on the other side and slid in between the soft sheets. He sighed in exhaustion as he snuggled into the comfortable and Natasha rolled over to face him.

He rolled over until they came face to face and she softly whispered, 'Seriously though Clint, thank you. You see more in me than most and I can never thank you enough for that.'

Clint smiled tenderly before reaching out and brushing her damp curls out of her face, 'Anything for my girl.'

She raised an eyebrow, 'The only reason I'm letting you get away with that is because you're being incredibly kind tonight and taking care of me. And I'm too tired to hit you.'

He chuckled before rolling onto his back and closed his eyes as he let out a big sigh. He could almost feel her hesitation as she slowly but surely nudged closer to him until he lifted his arm to pull her in beside him, her head resting in the crook of his neck and her hand coming onto his bare chest.

He couldn't help but admire their current position and how easy it felt, almost domestic. He took a deep breath and let his mind wonder at where this might lead them, and the sudden but sure revelation that he did indeed love the girl that was curled up in the crook of his arm.

He turned drowsily and placed an affectionate kiss on the crown of her head, feeling her starting to fall asleep on his chest, 'Anything for you Nat.'

* * *

A/N: And that's that! Please R&R, I know a couple of you have requested prompts and I'm getting to them as soon as I can, I actually have a lot of prompts to get through but I'll do my best!

Please R&R!

C xx


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I know I know, it has been forever, I'm slowly attempting to update every story but uni has been hectic so I will be sparse, please R&R and I'm going to get to it as quick as I can, and I'm also getting to the prompt requests some of you sent me!

Pretty please R&R

* * *

Clint awoke with a start, his hand swiftly reaching for the knife underneath his pillow and unsheathing it, breathing heavily as he frantically looked around the room for his attacker.

His breathing slowed as he assessed the situation and found no attacker, instead found the source of his awakening coming from their living room. He went to nudge Natasha but found her side of the bed empty and relaxed, figuring she was making herself a midnight snack. Sliding the knife back into its spot under the pillow, he stood up out of bed and made his way into their kitchen to see what had awoken him.

As he drew closer, he heard her sobbing and ran quickly to check on her, 'Nat! Are you ok?' He rounded the corner to find her sitting on the ground and he had to hold back a chuckle.

She sat leaning on the kitchen cupboards, her legs strung out in front of her and her hair had sprung loose from her hair tie. In between her legs was a half broken jar of jam, splattered all over the kitchen floor and he figured she must have dropped it. Normally, Natasha was the most attentive and quick person he knew but in her current condition, things had been a little different.

'I'm so fat,' She choked back a sob and lifted a hand from the large swell of her stomach to wipe her tears away from her face, 'And my fingers are fat and I dropped the bloody jam. And I can't stop crying!' She like exasperated as she looked up at Clint, 'Clint I never cry, please make it stop!' She started to sob into her hands even harder and for once, Clint wasn't entirely sure what to say. This was dangerous territory, he'd only ever seen Natasha cry maybe a total of 5 times whilst he knew her, and whilst he was definitely sure it was because of pregnancy hormones, he knew she was still capable of strangling him.

'Hey,' He slid his back down the cupboards and slipped his leg around her body until he was spooning her and reached his hands around until he was cuddling her body and running soothing hands over her large stomach, 'We expected this to happen. Your emotions are currently out of control and that's ok.'

She sniffled as she leant her head back to rest in the crook of his neck, 'I feel useless.'

He chuckled and kissed the side of her head, 'You're doing fine.'

She sniffed, 'You're just saying that to make me feel better, and also to not get me angry.'

He grinned against her hair, 'Yes, dear.'

She lightly punched his leg before leaning backward into his embrace, 'Thanks.'

He frowned, 'For what?'

'Putting up with me.'

He was silent as he wound his arms around her slightly more tighter and took a deep breath, 'You'd never be a burden to me Tash, you know that. You're like my other half.'

She gently threaded her fingers through his and took a shaky breath, 'But I dropped the jam.'

'Screw the freaking jam.' He helped his wife stand up and scooped her off her feet, ignoring her protests.

'Don't pick me up, I'm heavy!'

'Heavy my ass.'

Once he'd deposited her onto their bed, he made a big fuss of tucking her in and making sure she had enough pillows and she rolled her eyes at him, even though she secretly loved when he was protective of her.

She watched as he returned with a glass of water which he put on her bedside table and could feel her eyes starting to slide shut.

'You're a little shit Clint, but I love you.'

He looked at her and slowly crawled over her until he was lying right next to her and drew her into his arms and kissed the crown of her head, 'I love you too sweetheart.'

She took a deep breath before murmuring, 'If I wasn't exhausted right now, I'd flip you off this bed.'

'No doubt about it.'

Several hours later, Natasha felt herself rouse at a quiet noise from near her. Opening her eyes slowly, she felt the soft caresses on her rounded belly and inconspicuously looked down to find her husband resting his chin in his hand and using his other hand to rub patterns on her raised stomach, singing quietly to it.

'She's got eyes, like the bluest skies,

As if they thought of rain,

I hate to look into those eyes

And see an ounce of pain.'

She frowned and slowly moved until she was sitting up on her elbows, watching him face her with a guilty expression, 'Clinton Francis Barton, were you singing Guns N' Roses to our unborn child?'

He scoffed, 'Of course, our child will be raised on the classic hits, with a proper music education, I will have none of this electronic pop crap.'

She rolled her eyes, 'As long as I don't hear anymore screamo in our household, I can deal with it.'

'Hey, it was one time!'

* * *

A/N: And that's that!

Please R&R! And I hope you enjoy!

C xx


End file.
